Lawrence
Lawrence "He's the leader here. He's very kind and sweet." Lawrence is the leader of the survivors of a spreading zombie virus. SPOILER WARNING, CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK Personality Lawrence is from the mobile game called Dangerous Fellows. Dangerous Fellows is a universe where the zombie apocalypse occurs, and spreads through bodily fluids and most commonly, the saliva in bite marks. The MC (Main Character) is an uninfected survivor who had survived a zombie attack while walking to school the day the virus had hit their hometown. The main protagonist survives by moving between abandoned homes in a neighborhood devoid of people. He is proved multiple times throughout the game that he cares deeply for MC, always smiling and encouraging her. He's very intelligent and sometimes cold to people he doesn't like, yet he tries to make it seem as though that he had to be cold or he was put on the spot and made a mistake. Lawrence is also the type of person to slowly eliminate threats or people he considers to be a threat. This was proven with Scarlett, who was killed by Lawrence through poison found in her stolen lip balm, which she applied after it was returned (and refused to stop blaming MC for stealing and returning it). Judy also 'mysteriously disappeared', along with Sue, who found out before everyone else yet only told MC about her suspicion of Lawrence. He's known for constantly making remarks to the MC on how everything will be okay, this is the safest place for them, and that she is in no danger. Whenever MC says how she wants to hangout with, help, or stay with him, he becomes happy and tries keeping conversation with her. Lawrence has had feelings for MC for 2 years and never stopped loving her since, even though the MC can't remember the day they had met. Story If you chose an ending with Lawrence, he tells MC that they first met 2 years ago at a bus stop. He waited there for the bus while it was raining, and she gave him her umbrella; This was when he started to like her. Ever since then, he's loved MC, but couldn't date her before the apocalypse because his parents stressed and pressured him to get the best education at the best school to get the best job. Now that his parents are gone, he's free to date whoever he wants. Being a yandere to him was the only way to win MC's heart, since now that he's liked her for awhile and it finally able to date, he doesn't want to lose it to some people he cares little about. Speaking of which, the group he's in use to be way bigger. He wanted to control the group, but they already had leaders. While the leaders had gotten tied up in a political fight, Lawrence had taken food and hid it so he could use it for creating a new group he could control. One leader had suspected Lawrence, while other had Lawrence's back. Lawrence draws in a horde of zombies that overrun the school, and he takes about 9 people with him, stating that "9 is an easy number to control."(Lawrence Memory 1). He takes them on a safe route to the other side of the school untouched by zombies. They make him leader, and things stay peaceful. While searching and stealing food from a store, she (MC) is attacked. The group Lawrence is in comes in to save the day, and Lawrence kills the zombie for the MC. The main character runs with the group to a school the group was staying at. Lawrence and the rest of his group introduce themselves, and state that they've been staying at the school despite it still being a little dangerous. Some other members of the group who weren't present when the MC was attacked are met with the surprise of seeing her there. Lawrence lets the group decide on voting whether to let the main character stay or not. He states he needs to talk to Ethan, his right-hand man and quiet brute of the group, about something and says they'll vote when they both get back. Lawrence distracts Ethan by making him look for something, and lays newspapers down around in the classroom they both reside in. He lights the classroom in fire, (which Ethan survives, much to his dismay) and an explosion occurs. He leaves the classroom with Ethan, saying that an explosion had occurred spontaneously. The MC rushes in, attempts to put the fire out, before being forcefully pulled out. After the MC is able to stand on her own again, Eugene, a fellow classmate/teammate, reveals that he found a lighter to be a possible source of the fire. Everyone (secretly except Lawrence) comes to the conclusion that a huge explosion was caused by the lighter, then caught fire on the whole classroom. MC has to sleep in the same room as someone, and she chooses her old friend Judy, who joined the group before her. As time passes, people start disappearing and MC constantly faces danger. In one of Lawrence's memories, it is shown that Lawrence stalks and scares MC for his own reasons. When the MC chooses to go into a forbidden area of the school alone, Lawrence successfully scares her into running and convinces her that way that she should never go into those areas, much less alone without anyone to help her. Lawrence has, at one point, kidnapped MC into a room, and kept her there while he tried kill a male teammate he didn't want MC close to. Time and time again, Lawrence has proven to be a clever yandere. He's used zombies to kill MC's friend Judy and kept her hairpin as a trophy. For his next rival, Jay, who had knocked MC down a flight of stairs because a vase shattered unexpectedly on the ground, Lawrence had let the zombies rip Jay apart, only to justify to his watching teammate that it was too late for Jay even though he was within arms-length. After finding MC with a sprained ankle fighting a zombie with a severely disfigured leg, he repeatedly attacks the zombie even after it's dead, purely out of anger. He only stops when his accompanied teammate tells him to stop since it's already dead. The MC is able to see rage written on Lawrence's face, before masking it again and continuing the day acting normal. The next victim on the chopping block is Scarlett. She's a girl in lots of pink who hold MC responsible for all the strange things going on, suggests getting rid of her, constantly says how everything is her doing, how she's a bad person, how useless she is, and constantly bullies her for wanting to stay. Lawrence gets fed up with it, and steals her lip balm. Scarlett makes an even bigger deal about it to MC, asking her to return what she stole, never listening to her, and Lawrence finally decides to kill her so she never bullies MC again. He takes chemicals from the lab and makes a poison in her lip balm, then returns it. Scarlett is none the wiser, and applies it desperately. She shows it off, but still holds the suspicion that MC stole and returned it. After some time passes, Scarlett is found dead with blood pouring out of her mouth. No open wounds, no bruises, just blood spilling down from her lips. Sue is the next victim, after Lawrence hints that this was for the sake of him and MC. Sue lets MC know that she has a good guess who the murderer is, and that she will try to stop them. She warns MC that is she disappears, it's probably because of '''Lawrence'''. MC is left confused, but continues and discards her suspicions. Later in the story, MC offers to go to the pharmacy to retrieve some medicine (for Harry, a sweet teammate in the group), along with Harry. The two of them find painkillers, and are on their way back when they are stopped by a survivor. As told by his friend, he was insane and tried to kill both of them because he thought almost everyone was a zombies. When MC was about to get hit on the head (and most likely get killed), Lawrence comes in and starts beating the man up (with Ethan's bat). MC starts getting scared by him, watching him mercilessly beat the man up. She tries to stop him, but Lawrence kept hitting the man until he died. She's horrified, and she thinks back to the cold, angry look in his eyes. A friend of the man approaches the group, seeing the man dead on the ground. MC and Harry try explaining and justifying what transpired. The man is oddly understanding, and even yells at the dead man for attacking them even though he said not to. He absentmindedly explained that the man attacked them since he thought anyone outside of the Safe Zone was a zombie. He then explains that the military are getting survivors to a Safe Zone away from the virus. The rest of the group is told about the Safe Zone, and everyone except Lawrence wants to go. Lawrence decides to kill everyone except himself and MC so she doesn't leave him. Lawrence is the secret person who has been unlocking doors the others assumed to be locked and in one of the endings, he reveals that he conducted an experiment on both zombies and his friends. It appeared that they are extremely sensitive to sound, as he had told MC earlier. Zombies storm the school after lots of noise from the school bell starts playing, and Lawrence is nowhere to be found. If you chose Lawrence's ending, Lawrence rescues you from a zombie and brings you to a well stocked basement with supplies that seem like they could last the two of them for a whole year. Lawrence keeps MC in the basement after revealing the truth to her, and embraces her from behind in the end photo. MC stays blank, knowing there is no way out of here, and accepts her fate after a failed escape attempt that resulted in Lawrence having to chase and protect MC from a zombie. MC decides to cut him some slack, and slowly gives in to Lawrence. In other endings, it is assumed that Lawrence commits suicide after losing her to someone anyways despite all the effort he put in to trap and date MC. MC makes it to the Safe Zone in those endings, and enjoys herself with the man of choice. If MC is able to get everyone to survive together, Lawrence will continue to a path of redemption for MC, and the group welcomes him back. Everyone lives, everyone stays in the well stocked basement, and it is up for debate as to who the MC dates in the end. (Which makes it possible that they stay single even after winning every single guy's heart.) UmYeahImPerfect (talk) 22:24, October 29, 2019 (UTC)UmYeahImPerfect Category:Yandere Dangerous Fellows